


We're Different People

by sydneybob13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Potter Triplet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneybob13/pseuds/sydneybob13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to get as far away from the Dursley's as she can. Evan wants to go somewhere warm, where the sun is always shining. Harry just wants to go somewhere that feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It was a very ordinary evening on the very ordinary street of Privet drive in Little Whining, Surrey. The very ordinary people had gone about their ordinarily mundane daily buisness. People were either sitting down to eat a perfectly average dinner, or were lounging about and watching the boring evening news. Little did anyone suspect that something extraordinary was about to happen. Least of all to the most regular people on the block, the Dursley's who led a very normal life. For the moment.

A cat sat perched near number 4 Privet Drive, seemingly waiting for something, or someone. It was not disappointed, for in the wee hours of the morning, a man appeared, walking down the street. But, one could tell that this was no ordinary man. Every streetlight went out as he passed, with his steady gate. He reached the cat quickly.

“Ah, Minerva, I was expecting to see you here,” said he man to the cat. A mere second later, a tall and imposing woman stood where the cat had previously been.

“Are you seriously doing this Albus? Giving those poor children to these muggles?” she spat out at him.

“Calm, Minerva. I know what I’m doing. Besides, these muggles are the only family those children have left. They have the best chance for a good life here.”

“Yes, but what kind of life will it be? One filled with unanswerable questions, with confusion about what is happening, with fear of what they can do? That is not acceptable. I will not allow another child go through that, Albus!”

“It will all work out, and their questions will be answered as soon as they come to Hogwarts. Just as yours were, Minerva,” Said the man in a placating way.

“And when they come to Hogwarts, what then? Every child will have grown up hearing their name, their story. Those children will no less of their own story than every child and adult in our world!”

“Their family will tell them, Mine……”

“No, they won’t. I have been watching these people all day. They are the worst type of muggles. Tutting at imperfections, condemning anything slightly different. Dumbledore, you are sending these children to their misery.”

“It’s what is best for them, Minerva. That’s final,” said Dumbledore with an almost steely determination.

The woman opened her mouth to argue further, when the sound of an engine cut her off. A small motorcycle carrying a large man descended from the sky, to bump on the ground and come to a screeching halt before the man and woman. The large man dismounted the bike, towering over his companions.

“Sorry I’m late professors. Had ter stop seein’ as Rose ‘ere wou’nt stop cryin’. But I’m ‘ere now,” said the giant in a deep, rumbling voice. IN his arms he was holding a massive bundle of blankets. Minerva stepped forward and pulled the tope one back, revealing three small babies, all fast asleep.

“I sincerely hope you have thought this through Dumbledore. These three may be small, but do defeat a being such as Voldemort and survive the killing curse…” she shook her head ,”Don’t underestimate them, Albus. These children aren’t like the rest. They’re strong and smart; I can feel it in my bones. They will not be so easily won over when the time comes. I hope you’re ready for them, though I fear you wil not be. I may not be able to see the future, but I can tell you that.” With that being said, she turned and started marching away.

Dumbledore sighed, and watched her go before turning to look back at the house. “She just doesn’t understand that this is what’s best for them.” He sighed again.

“Whatever ye’ say professor,” said the giant, shrugging. This caused Dumbledore to smile llightly. Hagrid had always been very loyal to him, and he would be forever grateful for the large man.

“I can take them from here, Hagrid.”

“Righ’ yer are professor, I jus’…. Well can I say goodbye ter the lil’ buggers?” He almost pleaded while holding the babies closer to his chest.”

“I suppose that would be alright,” replied Dumbledore with a soft smile. Hagrid nodded, then took two steps away while whispering to the three babies. Dumbledore couldn’t make out most of what he was saying, only catching a ‘be good’ from the large man.

Hagrid came back a moment later with a considerably runnier nose, and redder eyes. He still looked reluctant to hand over the infants though.

“No need for such sadness, Hagrid,” said Dumbledore patting him on the back ,”We’ll be seeing them all soon enough.”

Dumbledore lifted the babes from his arms, and walked up the short garden path to the front door. He laid the babies down on the mat, to be found by their relatives in the morning. He placed a note on top of the precious bundle, explaining everything that happened. He looked at the babies for the first time, and his old heart swelled at the sight.

“Good luck to you, Rose, Harry, Evan. Our saviors.” And with those words he stood and walked away from the triplets. Back to Hagrid, the back to the wizarding world, who had unknowingly lost its saviors for the next eleven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic. I really hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 1

KNOCK! KNOCK! BANG! “Get Up You Lazy Freeloaders!”

This is what the triplets woke up to every day. They were used to their aunt's shrieking, having heard it for ten years. Just because they were used it didn’t mean it was any less annoying.

Evan groaned and tried pulling his pillow over his head. The only problem was that he had grabbed rose’s pillow by accident, and in the process of covering himself with it, had yanked it out from underneath her head.

“Hey! That was mine, you dipstick!” shouted rose, grabbing her pillow back and hitting her brother with it.

“Ow! Get Off Of Me Woman!” Evan shouted back.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics. They did this every morning, and then they fought like cats and dogs throughout the day. And yet the two were still inseparable when it came down to it. Harry never fought with either of them, preferring to forgo the extra yelling.

Harry yawned and stretched out as far as he could in the cramped little cupboard that the three of them shared. Originally, the cupboard was meant to hold coats or something of the like, but was converted to their bedroom when a small mattress was thrown on the floor. It had been okay when they were littler, but now that they were nearly eleven, it was starting to get a bit cramped.

Thud! Thud! Thud! That was Dudley running down the stairs. He always tried to walk extra hard down the stairs when they were in their cupboard. He liked to bully them. Luckily, he was too afraid of Rose to touch any of them while she was around. Even though she was small for her age, she was the scariest thing Harry had ever seen when she got angry. And nothing got her angrier quicker than someone picking on her brothers. She was fiercely protective of what she called her ‘real family’ which consisted of Evan and Harry.

“C’mon guys. Dudley’s already up. We better get out there, “Harry said, cutting across their argument over whose pillow it was. Both of them looked at Harry and sighed. They would be in big trouble if they didn’t get out there soon

Rose started to stand up with a groan. “Fine, but only because its ickle diddykin's birthday today.” Her brother both raised their eyebrows at her. “What? I can be nice sometimes.”

“Yeah, you can. But not to Dudley,” Evan replied. Rose just stuck her tongue out in return, then started to get dressed. 

They had a small cardboard box at the end of their bed that they all used to store their clothes in. It was a little too small to compare to a dresser, especially compared to the clothes it held. Ever since they were little, they had been wearing Dudley’s old hand-me downs. Evan, being the tallest, got the most recent ones, though they hung off of his wiry frame. Harry, being shorter than Evan, but still wiry wore some from a few years ago that were still too big. Rose, being the smallest, wore clothes that Dudley hadn’t been able to fit in since he was seven. They fit her around the waist, but the pants were always short, acting like capris instead of pants. Together, the three of them looked ridiculously similar with their misfitted clothes, wiry frames, black hair, and matching lightening bolt scars on their foreheads that they had had for as long as any of them could remember. The only differences were their eyes. Harry had bright green eyes like their mother while Evan’s were crystal blue like their father. Rose had dark brown eyes that were almost black. They didn’t know where she got her eyes from, but assumed it was their grandparents.

After getting dressed, they all stumbled out of their closet. Harry went straight to the kitchen to start on breakfast, while Rose and Evan trailed behind him and stopped in the doorway. Rose wasn’t allowed in the kitchen after she had nearly blown it up once. Now she worked strictly outside while Harry was the one who cooked and cleaned. Evan just helped wherever needed.

At the table in the kitchen, Dudley was unwrapping a massive pile of presents that his doting parents had bought him. Evan was envious, Rose was bored, and Harry was putting bacon on the table. The minute Dudley saw the food he abandoned his presents in favor of stuffing his face. Harry wandered over to his brother and sister, handing them both a piece of bacon he had managed to sneak away from their cousin. As they munched on their bacon, the phone rang. Their aunt, who had been fussing over her son until that point, quickly went to fetch the phone from the living room. As she spoke to whoever had called, Vernon Dursley barged through Evan and Rose as they were standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Move it you good for nothing brats!” He shouted angrily at them. Evan straightened himself out and helped Rose up from the floor. Rose shot her uncle a glare that caused him to do a double take, and clear his throat. She had always been slightly terrifying to him.

“Oh no, no, no! Can’t you please…? Well what if they…? Are you truly sure? Okay, alright. You too.” They heard from the other room. “Vernon, I have some terrible news. Mrs. Fig broke her leg and can’t watch the monsters when we go to the zoo today!”

Every year on Dudley’s birthday, the Dursley’s would go out to some cool amusement park, while the Potter’s went to the neighbor’s house to be watched. Their neighbor, Mrs. Fig was an elderly woman who had many cats. The boys thought she was weird and smelled like mothballs, but surprisingly Rose got on very well with her. She was disappointed to hear that they wouldn't be able to go this year, but also excited. They might finally be able to go somewhere cool this year.

“What! That’s impossible!” shouted their uncle, glaring at the three as if it were their fault. Rose returned his glare until he glanced away.

“I’m afraid it is possible, Vernon. What are we going to do? Everyone who could watch them is away on holidays.”

“I don’t want them to come mummy,” Dudley whimpered, as if he were about to cry.

“I know! I know! My ickles diddykins. I promise we’ll fix this. Maybe we could just leave them here?”

“Absolutely not!” shouted Vernon. “That girl almost burnt down this house while we were here. I hate to think what she would get up to while we’re gone.”

“Well what else can we do? Maybe we can take them with us and leave them in the car.”

“That is a company car and I will not have them ruining it.”  
Ding-Dong! The Dursley’s stiffened at the sound. It could only mean one thing. Dudley’s friend Piers Polkien who was supposed to go with them to the zoo today was here. They had run out of time to come up with a solution, and there was only one option left. Harry, Evan, and Rose would have to go with them.

The triplets smiled at each other. Today was going to be amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

They were all squished into the car, on their way to the zoo. Dudley was sitting up front, with his mother in the middle and his father diving. Piers sat by one of the windows in the back seat. Harry sat next to him, with Evan on his other side. Rose had to sit on Evans lap to fit into the car. The triplets were the most excited ones in the car.

Before they had left, their uncle had tried to take them aside to threaten them. He had managed pulled them away from everyone, but was silenced by a glare from Rose before he could utter a single word.

“I know what you’re going to say.” She had stated boldly, “I don’t care that you’re worried about us misbehaving. Try to threaten any of us again and I’ll rip out your vocal chords. Are we clear?” Vernon just gulped and nodded while clutching his throat protectively.

They were nearly to the zoo, but hey were stuck in horrible traffic. The cars were barely moving an inch at a time. Suddenly, a motorcycle went flying past, in between the cars.

“Bloody bikers! Always riding around like they’re some sort of action stars! Humph!” Vernon shouted.

“I had a dream about a motorcycle. It was flying.” Harry said. Suddenly, Vernon slammed on he breaks and turned around.

“Motorcycles do not fly!” He screamed, his face turning red.

Rose leaned forward in her seat, getting into her uncle’s face. “They do in dreams.” She whispered dangerously low, with a look of warning in her eyes. Vernon held her gaze for a few seconds, before dropping his eyes and turning back around breathing heavily.

The car was silent after that. They arrived at the zoo soon enough and finally piled out of the car. Rose and Evan started to stretch. The ride had not been very comfortable for either of them. They entered the zoo, and Dudley instantly ran ahead with Piers to look at all the animals. The triplets hung back behind their Aunt and Uncle who were trying to keep up with their son and his friend. They took their time to look at each animal, and take in the sights unlike Dudley who was running from one exhibit to the next as fast as he could.

After about 3 hours, Dudley was tired of running and started demanding lunch. They all stopped at a nearby vendor. Dudley and piers both got large meals while the triplets each got a small hotdog to eat. They actually weren’t that bad.

After lunch, they all made their way to the reptile house. There were all types of reptile, from lizards and turtles to alligators. The coolest animal in all three potters’ opinions was the massive Brazilian Boa Constrictor. Dudley had discarded the animal after tapping on the glass, trying to make it move. 

“Move you stupid animal!” Dudley screamed at the snake. The snake just flicked out its tongue at him. Vernon started tapping on the glass as well, trying to aide his son in making the snake move.

“Move!” shouted Vernon, trying not to disappoint Dudley on his birthday. Soon enough though, they both gave up on the snake, abandoning it for the other large reptiles show cased around the room.

The triplets walked up to the glass after their cousin had left.  
“I’m sorry about him. He doesn’t understand what it’s like to live in a cage.” Harry said to the snake, as he put his hand on the glass. The snake raised its head up, as if it had understood him.

“Whoa! Harry what did you do?” exclaimed Evan. The snakes head turned towards him.

“Wait, can it understand you guys?” asked rose. The snake turned its head to her, and nodded once to say yes.

“Holy cow!” exclaimed Evan.

“How is this possible?” Harry asked. The snake cocked its head to the side as if to shrug. Just then, Dudley looked back over at his cousins, and saw the snake finally moving. He ran towards it at full speed, knocking all three of the triplets down onto each other as he passed. All three glared at him from their various positions on the floor.

“Dad! Dad! Look at the snake! It’s moving!” he pressed his fat little face up against the glass trying to get a closer look at the boa constrictor. Suddenly, the glass disappeared from under his hands, making him lose his balance as he was leaning his entire weight against the enclosure. Dudley tipped forward into the water contained in the enclosure. The snake started to slither to freedom, but not before it hissed threateningly at Dudley.

On its way out of the snake house, the boa topped by the triplets and hissed out a quick ‘thanks’ before slithering out of the doors. Aunt petunia was clutching at the soaking wet Dudley who was still half in the water while Pieres excitedly chattered to his friend about the amazing ordeal. Uncle Vernon was red I the face and shaking in anger as he rounded on the potters. All three could tell that they were in for it as soon as they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after the incident at the zoo, things had gone almost completely back to normal. The triplets were still treated horribly. Harry and Evan were still taunted by Dudley when Rose was out of the room. All three were back to doing their chores as they would’ve before. The only thing that had changed was the suspicious glances that their aunt and uncle would occasionally cast in their direction.

That all changed one morning. The Dursleys had gone to London a few days ago to get Dudley’s school uniform. He was going to a prestigious boarding school called Smelting’s. The triplets were going to the local high school, with a less than stellar reputation. Petunia was dying several articles of clothing to the schools required grey. The bucket she was using to dye their uniforms in was emitting a putrid smell.

When Vernon came downstairs, he commented on the smell. He then complemented Petunia on finding a way to not spend money on the ‘useless ones’ as he called the Potters. Evan rolled his eyes at this, and was close to being smacked by Vernon who had seen him do it. Luckily, right as their uncle pulled back his hand, Rose walked into the room. She barely had time to glare at her uncle before he turned around, and stormed over to the table.

Dudley sauntered into the room after his father had seated himself. He was still strutting around in his uniform, though without the Smelting’s Stick. The smelting’s stick was a sort of cane that he had gotten with the uniform. The boys at Dudley’s school would hit each other with them to toughen them up. He had thought to try and use on Evan and Harry, but Rose disabused him of that notion very promptly.

Dudley walked into the room and covered his nose.

“What is that smell?!” he yelled while gagging.

“It’s the triplet’s uniforms,” Petunia replied, “I’m dying some of your old clothing. By the time I’m done, it’ll look exactly like everyone else’s.”

“Sure they will,” Evan said sarcastically.

Dudley sat down next to his father, and harry served them both some eggs and toast. They heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.

“Dudley go get the mail,” said Vernon, with his mouth full.

“I’m eating make harry get it.” Dudley replied.

“Harry, go get the mail.”

“I’m cooking, I can’t.” said harry

“Evan, go get the mail.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why you little brat!”

Just then, Rose reentered the room. She had gone to get the mail while they had all been arguing. She rolled her eyes then started to go through the mail. There were a few bills, a postcard from Uncle Vernon’s sister who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, and three cream colored envelopes. Rose froze when she saw the envelopes. Each envelope was addressed individually as:

Mr. H. Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Mr. E. Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey 

Ms. R. Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Her and her brothers had gotten letters from someone. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t think of anyone who would send any of them a letter. She turned one of the envelopes over and saw a purple wax seal with an H surrounded by a lion, snake, badger and an Eagle. It was some sort of Coat of arms that she couldn’t recognize.

She passed Harry and Evan their letters before starting to open hers. Suddenly, Dudley ripped Harry’s letter out of his hand, and gave it to Vernon.

“Harry’s got a letter!” he shouted to his father.

“A letter? Don’t be ridiculous. He’s got no one to write to him. None of them do.” He chuckled lightly, and then took the letter proffered to him by Dudley. He paled considerably, though, when he read the sending address. “How did they know?” he whispered. “How the Bloody Hell did they know?” He suddenly roared.

He lunged across the table at Evan, grabbing his letter in his great pudgy hands. He turned to rose, lunging at her as well. He didn’t get very far before she had punched him in his crotch. He fell to the floor form the blow, in a lot of pain.

“Don’t touch me.” Rose said in a voice that warned of the calm before a storm. She then bent down to her uncle and grabbed the letters that he had somehow managed to hold onto. “Or my brothers.” She whispered.

She then stood up, beckoned to her brothers, and handed them both back their letters. She tore open her envelope. Inside she found an acceptance letter.

“What the hell is this? She said in a frighteningly calm voice. She turned to her uncle who was still on the floor, though now cowering in fear.

“Well you see-“he started but was cut off.

“Is this funny to you?”

“What” he said in a confused voice.

“Sending us these fake letters from some magic school? Is this your idea of a practical joke? This is not funny. It’s just cruel. Offering us acceptance to a fake school, a chance to get away from you. Why would you do this?”

“But I didn’t...” he said sounding confused.

“Oh sure you didn’t. I’m sure this stupid magic school is completely real, “Rose said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster. “You know what, why don’t I write them back? Since you didn’t send them, and this school is so obviously not fake?”

Vernon looked horrified at the prospect of her writing back. He tried to protest from his position on the floor, but Rose had already moved around him. She got the necessary supplies and handed them to Evan, as he was the best writer of the three.

“Evan, read it aloud while you write it.” she said to him. He rolled his eyes then sat at the table and started to pen the letter speaking all the while.

“Dear Deputy Headmistress, 

I am sorry to say that my siblings and I have never heard of Hogwarts, and are skeptical about the existence of the school. It would be greatly appreciated if you could send a representative to meet us. We’ll be expecting you at 3 O’Clock on Saturday the 12th of July for tea. We will be at the address the letter were sent to. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,The Potter Triplets”

“Good,” Rose nodded at Evan. She gathered the letter up and folded i to fit into the envelope. She sealed it into the enveloped and copied the address from one of the letters they had received onto the back. She then started walking towards the door.

“I’m going to the post office to mail this. “She called over her shoulder. Evan and harry scrambled to follow her. Vernon was still on the ground, not having moved yet. Petunia looked as if she was about to faint. Dudley was watching his father, waiting for him to do something about the triplet's impertinence.

Petunia was barely able to squeak out a small “no” before they were out the door, and on their way to mail the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is just something I'e had stuck in my head forever. If you could give me feedback that would be amazing! Thank you!


End file.
